Raynare
A former now Rogue Argent Huntress, Raynare is a true queen of Horror when it comes to people like her all at once! Violent ever since childhood, this woman was poisoned by her own beliefs and hatreds, which eventually led to her first downfall in 2013. Now Five years later in the year 2018, she returns but this time with a growing army of Villians and creatures she calls 'The Shattered Pack', a force so great in both numbers and size, she intends to conquer the Earth. Characteristics *'Name': Raynare (Real name unknown) *'Aliases': 'The Banshee' (In 2018) *'Age': 17 (22 in 2018) *'Hair': Purple (Silver in 2018) *'Eyes': Violet (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': Killing, Getting Paid, *'Dislikes': Werewolves, Christie Argent (Called her a 'Traitorous Little Rat' for befriending Jean & Vivian), Coexistence, Scar (Because he was the one who bit her) & Alpha *'Family': (Unknown) Appearance Argent Hunter Uniform Her outfit is similar to Christie Argent's, only more silver coloured in places, like on the armour plating and the glove fingers. Lycan Her Werewolf form consists of Red Eyes with Black Fur, purple underbelly, but has white features on her forearms, hair, and under her eyes, and on her tail. Upon deliberately turning herself into an 'Argent Banshee', her Purple hair turned silver, along with her black fur whilst her underbelly became snow white, along with the rest of her Lycan body. Background Her Childhood was a Horrific one: She had abusive parents who died in a car accident, she was bullied and picked on as a kid, and the only one who treated her like a person was her grandmother. But the damage was done, and one night, the girl killed her in her sleep. She was never suspected, as the cops didn't believe that a 12-year-old girl could do that. But she was put in from foster home to foster home. The reason... they all wound up dead and the house burned, with only her as the only sole survivor. Until one day, Kate adopted her, and told her she needed someone like her with killer instincts. It was Kate's Hypocritism whom gave her the hatred for Werewolves and other creatures unlike either of them…, and this has long affected and poisoned Raynare's Mind all the way up to the night she was bitten by a Werewolf known only as Scar. She was dragged away by the men of John Crane for the next full moon, but before they had a chance to serve her that very night, she killed the cook, killed the staff, and the buyers, and ate them all without a second thought. She then went around taking homeless people, turning and brainwashing them into her pack for revenge against the Talbot Pack, Especially Christie Argent. Although she was unaware of her now a Lycan like herself. Guess she'd be pissed off she lost to this Alpha Wolf again. Personality Raynare's Human Life was driven by Lust and Anger, over the hated Werewolves and anyone else (Human or not), who sided with the truth about them, not her. After she turned when being served on the Full Moon, after Derek had bitten her, the Vengeance within her only grew, transforming her into a merciless creature far worse than any sort known to all. She killed everyone who was present to try and eat her, and turned countless rogues like her into her own pack, giving each one the same hatred she has. Skills/Abilities Powers * Alpha Female Werewolf *'Light Control: '''She can create Light Purple light constructs. Not like Green Lantern stuff, I mean, she can create swords, spears, but not shields, because she's more of an offensive fighter. Maybe even make light construct claws and fangs to make it twice as deadly when she bites and slashes. **'Regenerative Healing Factor''' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Leadership Skills' *'Swordsmanship' *'Lance Combat' Equipment *'Paradigm Outfit/Armor' *'Arm Shields': In place of normal lances, Claudia has been given special arm shields that transform into bigger shields and arm-mounted swords on both the front and the back ends. Relationships Raynare's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Vicki Lewis (Drizelda voice) Navigation Category:Females Category:Argent Hunters Category:Villains Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Former Argent Hunters Category:Shattered Pack